Optional Sidequest: Tell Her How You Feel
by CantSleepTooGay
Summary: Cora has a special sidequest: Tell Ryder that she has a heart-palpitating crush on her. Should be simple right? Ryder looks like she's interested after all. Or is Cora just misinterpreting things? [FemRyder/Cora]
1. Chapter 1: This isn't a date, right?

**Oky...so bear with me here.**

 **This is the first fic I'm writing...ever. Just trying to pass the time since I don't have my PS4 right now. :(**

 **I decided to write about Ryder and Cora because I'm so gay and I think Bioware not making Cora a romance option for female Ryder is an absolute travesty.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This isn't a date, right?**

It was almost midnight, and Ryder and Cora had just finished setting up the comms tower high up the cliff overseeing the outpost. They've just fixed the Voeld vault, and the crew was spending a few days in the new outpost to take a break between all that action while at the same time overseeing its construction. Testing for technical glitches on the comms tower took longer than expected. Kallo offered to drive up the cliff where they were to check it personally, but Ryder figured it was better for him to actually be at the outpost's command center to check if the signal is being relayed.

Everyone else had their own jobs to do. Vetra was making sure that all the necessary equipment were being delivered. Liam was overseeing the staff assignments. Jaal was visiting angaran bases and forging relationships among outposts. Peebee was checking all the other remnant sites they've missed, and Drack was helping her out.

They've decided to rest a bit before going back down. Or to be more accurate, Cora suggested they rest a bit. Voeld looked rather beautiful after the vault was fixed-the green aurora that appeared especially looked fascinating, and Cora wanted to take the time and admire it.

And, although she hasn't admitted it to herself yet, she wanted an opportunity to be alone with Ryder.

That was when Ryder asked something she didn't expect to hear.

"Does it bother you at all, Cora? That after all that work all we've got are two measly outposts from two inhospitable planets?"

Was that what she thought? "Well for one, people live on Voeld, so I wouldn't call it inhospitable. I mean, it's not the ideal golden world that we've hoped, but we've fixed the vault and things there are bound to turn out for the better. And second, Ryder...we've done something that no one else has ever done before. I didn't think you were one to minimize our accomplishments."

Ryder suddenly looked flustered.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. I hope you don't think I'm saying that what you guys did aren't enough. None of this could have happened without all of you." She hesitates, but continues. This isn't easy for her. "I just...I'm always thinking that I could've done more. Like...what would my dad have done? If he was the pathfinder, would we be further off than were are right..."

"Stop right there." Cora interjected, placing one hand on Ryder's knee as they were sitting side-by-side on the ground with their backs against the Nomad's huge tires. "I don't like where this is going. Comparing yourself to your father is a one-way ticket to regret and you know it."

"You're right." Ryder sighed. "Of course you're right. It's just...well...the way I got this job doesn't necessarily inspire self-confidence. I'm like the nepotism hire."

"There's no use brooding over that. Believe me." Cora snickers, shaking her head slightly. Her hand still resting on Ryder's knee. Why is it even still there? "No one knows that more than me."

"The way you laid waste to all those reapers at the vault? Man, you would've made a super badass pathfinder." Ryder smiles, looking at the beautiful aurora in the sky as they talked.

This is one of those times when Cora thinks Ryder is being an idiot. Surely, Ryder knows that being a pathfinder isn't all about being good in combat? Or...

"Is this your guilt trying to make me feel better about not being the pathfinder?"

Ryder blushes instantly and looks down on the ground. She looks like a child who was caught stealing the cookie jar. It's downright endearing. Wait, what? Why does her brain keep going back to that...

"I...I'm sorry. I wasn't doing it on purpose. You're just, you're here, and it's just the both of us, and my brain automatically leads me to those thoughts." She smiles shyly, but Cora knows she's being serious. "You're such a great teammate, Cora. I could never ask for a better confidant. I'll never understand what kind of cruel joke it is that you're not the pathfinder right now."

Cora looks at Ryder intently. This. This is why she tries to find any excuse to be alone with her. The conversation flows differently when it's just the two of them: when there's no Peebee to crack dirty jokes all the time or Lexi to remind them to eat their necessary caloric intake, Ryder tends to open up, and Cora gets to see a side of Ryder she never usually sees.

But this pathfinder talk is what Cora doesn't want to dwell on. She's made her peace with it, and is genuinely happy about how Ryder has been running things. For someone who has never trained to be the pathfinder, she's been doing exceptionally well. Cora decides to lighten up the mood instead.

"You were there too, you know. You always knew when I pull off a Nova that you can detonate. It's impressive."

"That's because I always look at where you are."

Cora can feel her cheeks grow red. Even though the vault has been fixed, it's still cold in Voeld, and it feels progressively colder as they stay outside longer. Yep, that's the reason her face looks a tomato right now. It's not because she has a debilitating, heart-pounding, mind-blowing crush on her pathfinder. Nope, absoluuutely not.

They go back down to the outpost after a few minutes. They talked about other things-other planets, the tempest, what the hell's wrong with Gil-anything but the past. Cora doesn't want either of them to dwell on it.

When they get back to the parked tempest to get out of their armor, Peebee was right there to greet them. It looks like she and Drack got back earlier after their remnant expedition.

"Oh, the two lovebirds are back."

Oh god. She never knows how to respond to these jokes.

Luckily, Ryder was there to save her.

"Well, what about your hot date with Drack? Must not have been as hot as ours if you got back so early."

She admires Ryder's ability to deal with the different personalities in the tempest crew. She can be sly with Peebee, joke around with Drack, be serious and concerned with Lexi, and be affable with Liam. Ryder can even stand Suvi's constant avalanche of nerdisms. Last week she spent the a whole hour at dinner intently listening to her talk about one particular kind of rock.

And with Cora...well...she's been everything. She knows when to lighten up the mood, she knows when to be serious, she knows when she needs her assurance. Ryder makes her feel like she can do this. Like they can do this. With her, they can kick kett ass and find home.

And yet, no matter how easy it is to be with Ryder, Cora always feels hyper aware of herself when she's around. Hyper-aware of how she touches Ryder and how she responds to her. She finds herself stealing glances of her, memorizing what she looks like at the moment, noticing how the sun reflects on her face from one planet to the next...

It's easy to say she doesn't know why. But really, she does, and she's slowly starting to accept that. She finds Ryder attractive, and she doesn't know what to do about it.

Ryder and Pebee continue exchanging quips about their "dates". Cora adds to the conversation here and there while getting out of her armor, but really, Peebee's 'date' comment really set her thoughts on fire.

Because all her life she thought she was straight. She had semi-serious relationships with men here and there, but never women. Sure, those relationships with men never ended well, and sure, she found women attractive, but that was all it was. She had a ready-built excuse when one day her friends back on Earth asked her why she seemed to take notice of more attractive women than men: _What? I just tend to admire the female physique. You don't have to be gay to recognize that someone of the same sex is attractive._

What a lie that turned out to be. She liked women, period. And it took one trailblazing (in more ways than one) pathfinder to finally get her to accept it.

She realizes that Peebee has already gone, and Ryder, who's already out of her armor, gives her a light pat on the upper arm.

"Nice work today, Cora." She hesitates, then brings up that sly smile. "And you know, Peebee's just jealous cause she knows you're a much better date than Drack."

Oh. Cora is not straight at all. Not at all.

* * *

 _Sooo there you go. :) If this goes well I'll add more chapters._


	2. Chapter 2: Those Damn Cats

**Yay I continued this thing. :D**

 **Sid releases the cat genome and Cora and the gang talk about it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: So what are we gonna do about the cats?**

Cora was in the bio lab, doing more research on the fauna in Havarl. She was able to get some samples, and is studying them with Suvi's help. Maybe she can get some version of them to grow on Eos. Even if they can't get any medicinal use out of it, they can at least add color to that desolate place.

"Hey Cora, do you have a minute?"

She had her head down looking at the microscope, but she could recognize Ryder's voice anywhere. It's the voice she always strains to listen for even when they're in a crowd. I mean, she's her pathfinder, that's only natural as part of the crew, right?

Of course it is. I'm sure Drack also checks where Ryder is at any given time.

Cora looks up from the microscope and turns to the door. Ryder is standing at the doorway. It's wide open, of course, but she doesn't step in-just waits there for Cora to respond like there was an invisible barrier. It's an entirely unnecessary gesture for a pathfinder of the ship.

"What is it, Ryder? Come in."

Ryder finally enters and settles herself on the wall behind where Cora was seated. Cora turns the swivel chair to Ryder's direction to face her.

"So...I was talking to Vetra after we got out of that asteroid,"

"You mean HO47C? I just read the report. Did anything else..."

Before Cora could finish, Vetra and Drack show up at the doorway. They're taller and bigger than most humans and are always clad in clunky armor; it was impossible to not notice their presence before they even say a word.

"Okay, okay, I heard my name, I'm here." Vetra said.

"And I wanna know what the hell you've both been muttering about all the way from the armory." Adds Drack.

It was hard for Cora not to feel a little worried. Did something bad happen? Why are they all here?

But their body language tells a different story. They're all looking laid back. Ryder's still leaning on the opposite wall, Vetra looks exasperated more than anything, and Drack is just being nosy.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Cora asks to no one in particular. It doesn't seem to be a grave matter. "Did Peebee accidentally deploy the escape pod she's been staying in? Cause it's only a matter of time..."

"Hah!" Drack laughs. "If that actually happens, it wouldn't be an accident, I'm telling you!"

Yup, they're in a lighthearted mood. Cora relaxes and enjoys the three doofuses joke about PeeBee's flighty personality. She tries to steal glances at Ryder like she always does when she's laughing. She never wants to miss that glint in her eye, the relaxed posture, the easy camaraderie.

This is what the real Ryder looks like, when there are no golden planets to disappoint or kett gunning for her life. She hopes to see it more often. It makes Cora happy. Sometimes, it makes her wish they were just normal people making it out on their own in some small alcove in Kedara. An alcove with pretty flowers all around, don't forget.

Then she realizes she's been daydreaming about Ryder in a room full of people, hovering over the conversation like a deactivated satellite. So she decides to finally find out what the hell is going on.

"If it's not Peebee, and it doesn't look to be a kett emergency, and it has nothing to do with Drack almost setting the kitchen on fire this morning..."

"Hey!" Drack looks at her, with a look that's almost begging her to shut up.

"Ryder, care to tell me what it is?"

She can trust Ryder to know when to stop joking when she wants answers.

Ryder slightly tilts her head, smiling mischievously. "Someone released the cat genome."

A straight answer. She knew she could count on Ryder. But...the cat gene...?

"Let's backtrack a a bit. We have a cat gene? And we released it?"

"Hey, hey, don't rope me into this with that 'we'!" Vetra interjects. Out of everyone in there room, she seems the most panicked.

"I have a feeling you have something to do with it." Cora looks serious while saying it, but she's clearly teasing.

"It's my sister, okay? Sid released the cat gene beause she came across it and she thought they were cute in the pictures." Vetra is clearly exasperated. "And cute?! Not only does it have no clear usefulness, we don't know the first thing about them! Do we need some sort of defense against them? For all I know they can zoom in from the sky and snipe turians from above!"

Ryder was trying to contain her laughter, but failing. "Turians who have been to Earth and have seen actual cats have never been sniped by your imagined kittens of death, Vetra. I'm pretty sure they all lived to tell the tale"

Flying killer sniper kittens. Now there's an image she didn't know she'd have.

Drack, who was previously still leaning on the doorway, comes closer. "That's what this is about? I've seen them in pictures. They look like small squishy insects with hair everywhere. What is it with humans and hair, anyway? It has no practical use."

"Oh, excuse me." Ryder looks amusingly indignant. "It makes us look super cool. I mean, look at Cora."

Cora looks down and smiles, trying not to look as flustered as she feels. This is bad. Cora shouldn't be this happy about getting an offhand compliment from the pathfinder.

And yet she is. She's pretty sure she will be replaying this in her mind over and over again every time she so much as glances at a mirror.

She doesn't know what to say to that, so she just throws it back to Ryder.

"And look at Ryder, she has longer hair. She can style it in different ways that fits the occasion so that it always looks good on her."

She's not really sure, but she thinks Ryder is blushing. She's smiling shyly and Cora figures she can see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She meets Cora's gaze for a second and looks away, crossing her arms. Definitely cuter than any cat.

Did she make Ryder blush? She did, didn't she? Does that mean anything? Would Ryder have blushed if the compliment came from Vetra or Drack?

She's been spending more time with Ryder than with any other crew member. Part of it is because it's her job-she's the second-in-command, after all. But another part of it is because over time she has gotten so skilled at trying to find more excuses to be with her-a small mission there, investigate that, make plans for this, teach me how to do this, so many things just come up. She feels like she's developed a special friendship with Ryder, and over time, she has come to realize that she might want more.

Cora-the (supposedly) straight girl with barely any relationship experience-is pining for someone.

And with pining comes all the overthinking. Did Ryder mean anything by that compliment? She's just being friendly, isn't she?

And when Ryder makes her coffee during their morning briefings, she's just being nice, isn't she? It's normal to occassionally touch someone's hand by accident, right? After all, coffee is hot, you have to be careful when you hand it over.

And then there are times when Ryder would look at her with that warm smile that makes Cora feel like it's reserved just for her. She's never seen Ryder smile at someone like Drack like that.

But then again...Drack is Drack. And then again...she's officially overthinking things.

Cora tries to be more present. Vetra for some reason is still deathly afraid of cats, and is now convinced that they can equip guns.

"Those are fake pictures edited to make stupid extranet memes, Vetra." Ryder replies. Even her exasperation is endearing.

"Okay, if they're not dangerous, then what do they do?!" Why would my sister release the genetic codes?

"They sleep and act cute, Vetra. That's what they do."

"And what...? That's it?"

"Well...yeah. Seeing nice things makes people happy." Ryder answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's the same thing with Cora and her flower garden. They way they look alleviates Cora's spirits. It makes her happy. So by extension I also become happy, because seeing people pleased with what we've done in this galaxy, no matter how small, gives me joy too."

Cora, against all odds, is trying her hardest to look unaffected. But really, she can't. Ryder just said that she gets joy from seeing her happy. Well...apparently she gets joy from seeing _everyone_ happy...but still. She mentioned Cora as a concrete example. That couldn't have been a coincidence...right?

Or is Cora again giving meaning to things that she shouldn't be?

Ryder was smiling, but Vetra knew she wasn't joking. Here's someone who works her hardest and takes pride in everything they've achieved so far. Including, well, bringing back these useless furry things.

"So I'm guessing you agree with my sister releasing the cat gene."

Ryder shrugs. "Honestly, if I had a choice I wouldn't have released it so early, but yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Vetra, you're talking to a kid who has a space hamster in her quarters. You lost this battle before it even begun!" Drack adds. Cora isn't sure how Drack feels about the cats, only that he finds the whole conversation amusing. So she asks.

"Would you want cats, Drack?"

"Heh, I already take care of a bunch of useless grumps back in New Tuchanka, I don't need any more." He grunts, turns around, and takes his leave. The conversation is over-cats will probably repopulate, Sid is successful, Vetra is annoyed, Ryder is happy, and Cora is just plain smitten.

"Okay, I'll accept my defeat. Just as long as allocating resources to feed them isn't my problem." Vetra follows Drack out, but Ryder has parting words before she leaves.

"Don't be too hard on Sid."

"Yeah, yeah."

With just Cora and Ryder left, Ryder stands beside a sitting Cora and leans her back against Cora's study, careful not to disturb the microscope.

"And you? What's your verdict?"

"With the cats?"

Ryder nods. Part of Cora wants to throw caution to the wind and make a crude joke about realizing that she might like pussies after all, just to see how Ryder would react. But a bigger part of her knew that if she did, it would be the stupidest thing she will ever do. It's not like her at all, and this stupid infatuation is slowly driving her crazy.

She goes for the safe, honest answer. "It's fine. It's not like they'll be breeding thousands of them. And I happen to think cats are adorable. If I ever get settled I might even get one myself."

Ryder laughed. "I never figured you for a softie, Cora."

"A softie? No, no, no. I had a pet pyjak when I was young. My father got so mad when it chewed on his omni-tool."

"C'mon, just admit to being a softie. We all know you're still tough."

Cora is loving this playfulness, but she doesn't know how to respond to it. She wishes she can engage in the kind of silly banter that Drack and Peebee can with Ryder.

It's Ryder who gives up without a fight. "Good to know you're onboard with the cat gene being released, at the very least. It was partly our fault, after all." Ryder shrugs. "Sid got access by pretending to be Vetra and none of us noticed."

"Ryder, it's such a small issue in the grand scheme of things. If you keep worrying about the smallest things you're going to lose your mind."

Ryder suddenly looks embarrassed. Cora knows she can't help it. Ryder has the tendency to blame herself for everything. She thinks that every minor failure is because of her shortcomings. The woman even took responsibility for the fallout between Gil and Kallo and worked hard to mend it. It's one of the few things about Ryder that annoys Cora. She lets everyone off the hook except herself. It's an emotionally draining way to live life.

"Tell you what. I'll worry about the small things for you." Ryder has done everything she can, has given her all for the crew and for the mission. Cora can at least do this for her. "The cat genes, the petty fights within the crew, the bread crumbs in the kitchen, let me worry about it."

"But Cora..."

"No buts. That's what the crew is here for. Hell, that's what I'm here for."

Ryder shakes her head. It couldn't be further from the truth. "That's where I disagree. It's not your job to be saddled with all this petty bullshit."

"So you're admitting that what you're worrying about is petty bullshit?"

Ryder laughs. Cora got her there. It's true. She is worrying about inconsequential bullshit. She hears about breadcrumbs in the kitchen and springs into action with the same urgency as a Kett attack on the salari ark. Why was she so hung up on these cats? Was she just looking for an excuse to disturb Cora?

"Alright, alright. I admit defeat. Cora Harper, can you help me handle all these petty bullshit?"

"Gladly."


End file.
